


Destroy

by ThatSinfulLiar



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Horror, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinfulLiar/pseuds/ThatSinfulLiar
Summary: Running and hiding will not help.---------------------------------This is basically for Vevo Gamer on YouTube.





	Destroy

Roaring with endless fury,  
Charging with intent to kill,  
Many people try to hurry,  
Others simply sit without a will.

 

Deepened growl,  
Hoarse voice,  
Painful howl,  
Tis not thy choice.

 

Locked away from all,  
Sealed in a sea of acid,  
Ready to hunt through the hall,  
Killing each elder and kid.

 

Soon, the walls break,  
You see its gaping maw,  
Fear is what the mind will make,  
You are in its snapping jaw.

 

The last you hear,  
Chomp and crunch,  
You feel the fear,  
You were its lunch.


End file.
